Langue de vipère
by Martha Sprague
Summary: One-shot. Les pensées de Rita Skeeter après sa mise au placard. Quelle est l'opinion de cette femme morale et humaniste (hum) à l'endroit de ses contemporains? Reviews SVP.


**Langue de vipère:**

Cette sale petite sainte-nitouche va me le payer. Je me vengerai. Et elle s'en mordra les doigts jusqu'à l'os. Ah mais. Sait-elle au moins à qui elle a affaire? À moi, Rita Skeeter, journaliste, langue de vipère et fouille merde numéro un dans la communauté sorcière britannique. Je croyais qu'avoir livré au public un condensé de sa petite vie sentimentale minable arrangé à ma sauce lui avait servi de leçon. Mais non. Cette gamine est rancunière. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais pas de bol pour elle, je suis comme ça, moi aussi. Elle croit avoir le dernier mot? Elle croit avoir remporté la bataille? Erreur, miss Bégueule! Tu me le paieras. Et c'est moi qui vais gagner, parce que je suis plus vieille et expérimentée que toi. Un cerveau un peu trop gros (et dans une trop grosse tête!) ne suffit pas pour lutter contre moi. Et ça va tellement chauffer pour toi que tu n'oseras même plus sortir de ta maison par peur des quolibets. Mon plan? Je le trouverai bien. Après tout, j'ai un an pour ça. Grâce à toi.

Me voici donc au tapis, au chômage pour un an, grâce à une gamine de quinze ans qui a découvert mon arme secrète pour tout savoir sur les gens. Une arme malhonnête, certes, mais qui m'avait ma foi bien servie jusque là. Après tout, quand j'étais à l'école, je n'ai pas failli à la réputation de la maison à laquelle j'étais attachée. Cette sacrée Rita, une Serpentard pur jus, disaient les gens. Et ils avaient raison. J'étais intelligente, avide, et prête à tout pour avoir ce que je voulais. J'étais — et je suis encore — d'une curiosité maladive. J'aime connaître les petits secrets de mes contemporains. Et si ça peut m'être utile, je peux aller jusqu'à les traîner dans la boue. Cette passion pour la rumeur et le scandale, j'en ai fait mon métier. À vingt ans, je suis devenue journaliste. Et dès le départ, mon ton incisif et mes découvertes douteuses ont fait ma fortune. Après la chute de Vous-savez-Qui, j'ai couvert la majorité des procès de Mangemorts. Dont je faisais des compte-rendus vitriolés. Le plus réussi a été celui du fils Croupton. Ce pauvre Barty, candidat au poste de ministre, a tout perdu après l'arrestation de son lardon. Et sa chute a été précipitée par mon article, où je faisais de lui un père indigne, intégralement monopolisé par sa carrière. Et le pire, si j'ose dire, c'est que je n'avais pas tort. J'ai à peine exagéré sur ce coup-là.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les gens. Beaucoup m'en accusent. Me disent que je suis mauvaise. Mais c'est faux. C'est juste qu'à mes yeux, les bas instincts humains sont mercantiles. Ils me rapportent du pognon. J'ai une jolie petite fortune, sur laquelle je vais devoir compter cette année puisque je ne peux plus écrire. Merci, miss Sainte-Nitouche-Première-Reine-des-Pisseuses. Ça se paiera. Les individus selon moi se partagent en deux catégories: il y a ceux qui _font_ et ceux qui _regardent._ Et moi, je sers d'intermédiaire. Je cherche des trucs sur ceux qui _font_ pour que les autres puissent _regarder _ à loisir. Et comme je disais, je suis (enfin j'étais) très bien payée pour ça.

Ceux qui _font_ ne sont après tout que des êtres humains ordinaires. On les a juste montés sur un piédestal. Les _people_ comme on dit. Ils sont au centre de l'attention générale, ils sont connus, mais ils n'ont que des instincts que je qualifiierais de normaux. Ils aiment le cul, la magouille, ou les deux. Ils sont parfois gaffeurs et maladroits. Et des fois, malgré toute l'attention qu'on leur porte, ce sont des connards finis. C'est cela que j'aime montrer. La part d'humanité de nos célébrités. Leurs petites faiblesses. Mais comme parfois, tout ça est un peu plan-plan, je magouille moi-même. Je trafique les faits, les paroles rapportées, pour que ce soit plus glamour ou plus trash, selon les circonstances et les modes de pensée. Je transforme l'inénarrable mornitude de leurs maudites petites existences en roman-photo. Et est-ce qu'ils me remercient? Pensez-vous! Y en a même qui ont voulu me faire des procès. Qui par ailleurs n'ont jamais eu lieu. Parce que Fudge n'a pas de couilles. Il a besoin de moi, de mes articles, de mes manipulations. Parfois même, il me verse des pots de vin, pour que j'écrive telle ou telle chose. Or si ça se savait, sa carrière en prendrait un sacré coup. Aussi parfois, je me permets d'écrire des vacheries sur le ministère. Je me lance dans des petits chantages dignes de celui que miss Bégueule fait peser actuellement sur moi. Sauf que dans ces cas-là, toutes les cartes sont dans ma main. Si vous essayez de me faire taire, je raconte tous les trucs dégueulasses que je sais sur vous, et vos carrières filent tout droit dans le trou des chiottes.

Je pense que c'est une chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Hermione Granger. Cette garce a voulu jouer dans la même cour que moi. Mais elle en sortira perdante, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ceux qui _regardent _sont avant tout mes esclaves. Je flatte leurs bas instincts. Eux aussi aiment le cul, les magouilles, les rumeurs et les potins. Je leur en ai fourni assez régulièrement ces vingt dernières années, dans tous les canards qui voulaient bien de mes articles. Ils aiment les histoires à sensation, et ils y croient. Mes papiers n'ont jamais eu autant de succès que cette année, avec l'affaire Harry Potter. Enfin _les_ affaires. Harry candidat malgré lui au tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry et ses peines de cœur. Et enfin, Harry mentalement dérangé et potentiellement dangereux. Ce gosse m'intrigue, quand j'y repense. Il a mis fin au règne de Vous-savez-Qui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Pendant des années, personne n'a entendu parler de lui. Mais l'incident providentiel de la Coupe de Feu m'a permis de le révéler au public. Et il a refusé d'en tirer le moindre parti. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Tout le monde a envie d'être célèbre, mais lui, j'ai l'impression que ça le dégoûtait. Les gens veulent toujours ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Soit ils sont inconnus, et ils aspirent à la renommée, soit ils sont connus, et là, ils donneraient la moitié de leur vie pour qu'on leur foute la paix. Harry n'a pas apprécié mon petit jeu. J'ai voulu le faire passer pour un adolescent courageux et fragile à la fois, un vrai héros romantique qui aurait ému la mère de famille lambda et fait basculer le cœur de ces demoiselles. Il a refusé. Il a fui. Il m'a cherchée, et il m'a trouvée. Lui aussi a payé le prix de son arrogance. L'arrogance qu'il tient apparemment de son père (que je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer), et de sa position de satané petit Gryffondor. Hum. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses, tous les deux. J'aurais rapporté un paquet de fric, et j'aurais fait de lui une mégastar. Mais bon. Ce maudit sens de l'honneur…

J'aurais bien voulu que Harry Potter soit un rien plus calculateur. Comme Drago Malefoy, par exemple. Lui m'est très sympathique. Mais je le connais depuis longtemps déjà, pour avoir été, il y a un certain temps, _très amie_ avec son père. Une relation agréable et discrète. Un échange de quelques informations de tout poil et de quelques moments de plaisir… J'ai entendu dire à une certaine époque que Lucius avait été très proche de Vous-savez-Qui. Une des rares rumeurs auxquelles je n'ai jamais accordé de crédit. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être dû, mais il faut dire qu'à ce moment, j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui… Ah Lucius, mon bel amant. Même si nous avons rompu il y a de ça des années, on se retrouve, de temps en temps. Et je sors toujours de ces rendez-vous avec une lourdeur dans le ventre. Dommage. Car il y a sa potiche de femme. Une Black. Qu'il a épousée par convenances. Il est vrai que les femmes Black sont faites pour avoir de beaux enfants au sang pur. Et les hommes pour faire respecter le véritable orgueil sorcier. Curieux que le dernier descendant de cette famille ait fini à Azkaban. Même s'il s'en est échappé depuis. Celui-là, quand on l'a incarcéré, j'aurais bien voulu faire une interview de lui. Lui demander ce que ça faisait de faire exploser des Moldus et de trahir son meilleur ami.

Vraiment, je regrette d'être obligée de ne plus écrire. Tant de choses à fouiner, à trafiquer, avant de les dévoiler au public. Dommage. Dumbledore crie aujourd'hui sur les toits que Vous-savez-Qui est de retour… et que le seul témoin de cette résurrection est ce sale gamin de Potter. Personne ne les croit, ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'aurais pu pondre des papiers sensass sur le sujet, mais d'autres le font à ma place, et avec moins de brio… Et encore. Ce ne sont même pas des vrais articles. Juste des petites allusions par-ci, par-là dans _la Gazette du Sorcier._ Ces journalistes sont des lâches. Des mous des genoux. Et quelle frustration, les enfants, quelle frustration…

Il n'empêche. Moi, Rita Skeeter, journaliste, fouille-merde et langue de vipère, je serai bientôt de retour. Et je peux vous dire que quand ce moment béni arrivera, _ça va saigner._


End file.
